


Magic and Illusions

by Crystalumbra



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Magic, Multi, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalumbra/pseuds/Crystalumbra
Summary: Kenny sighed, another day with his immortal curse. He stared at his brown gloves. And sighed.Then, a familiar face came running up to him, bushy tail slightly dragging on the rough pavement.What the fuck?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 30





	Magic and Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I’ll have the right skills to find a way with time management. Now I have this, a different fanfic, AND a blog.

“Kenny!”

“Craig!”

“Kyyylllleeeee!!”

“WAKE UP!”

-

-

-

Kenny sighed, rolling of his bed and almost falling on the floor. He stretched his neck and pulled on his familiar orange parka.

He poked his face.

Yep, not a ghost. Again.

He let out a low groan, nodding his head at a blueish, see-through boy who was watching his little sister eat. The spirit was confused when it noticed how Kenny was looking at him, but shrugged it off as a coincidence.

Kenny rolled his eyes, stepping out the door but tripping. When he looked back up he noticed a grainy tail slipping into the bushes. Ah yes, his ‘pet’ opossum.

He brushed himself off. Actually, he was surprised he didn’t die from anything there.

Kenny just rolled his eyes, spotting three familiar faces standing at the bus-stop.

“Hey, Kyle! Stan! ...Eric.” Kenny squeaked in greeting, his muffled voice contouring the words.

“I told you to call me Cartman, PoorBoy!”

“Shut it, FatAss!”

“Hey! Don’t call me fat you fuckin’ jew!”

“Guys, guys! Stop it!”

Kenny just took his place between the boys, not bothered with the arguing.

He found himself dozing off when the bus finally came, making him fall forward in surprise.

He knew this would happen, was one of the only things swirling through his mind when the bus stopped. Barely an inch away from his face.

His friends and him stopped, blinking, before Kyle piped in.

“Y-you almost killed Kenny!”

“You bastard!”

Kenny picked himself up, laughing, as the two crowded him.

“You G-good, Ken?”

Kenny stopped, he recognized that voice. He looked up to see a small, twitching boy staring at him.

“Yup. Fine” Kenny breathed, he suddenly had a primal urge to look the strongest.

And so he punched Cartman in the face.


End file.
